


Toki wo Kakeru Heichou

by petyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: Crossover, Dream Sex, Funny, Levi is horny, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Parody, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: A parody of Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo.Levi has had wet dreams about Eren and will not hesitate to take advantage of his new ability to time travel to fulfill his dreams. Will he make it?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Toki wo Kakeru Heichou

One morning of ordinary training led Levi to experience a series of strange situations that he never thought would occur outside his dreams or imagination.

He had been in the woods for a couple of hours training with the maneuvering equipment. After some time, he stopped at one of the branches to catch his breath. Suddenly, he vividly remembered the dream he had the night before. A dream in which he and Eren had sex. It seemed that since their encounter, those dreams became something quite usual in the Captain.

His face blushed, and with a deep sigh, he relieved himself of the tension that was bothering him. He squeezed his eyes tightly and prepared to continue with the training. But a strange crunch made him lose his balance, the branch where he stood collapsed.

The fall caused him to lose consciousness for a few seconds, as he opened his eyes he felt something on his back. It was a small acorn or that seemed because it was shattered. He got up and went straight to his horse. On the way, he wanted to wipe his sweat, but couldn't find his handkerchief, so he went back to where he had been training, yet his search was interrupted by a titan.

Levi was distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream, so the titan's attack took him by surprise. The enormous hand of the beast threw him into the air, causing him to make several turns on the ground. Annoyed by what had happened, Levi got on his feet ready to kill the titan, but something strange happened, he was no longer in the woods, he was now in the castle.

"Good morning, Captain," said Eren as he entered the huge dining room.

Without understanding what was happening, Levi stared at the cadet, trying to grasp what was going on. Before he could put his thoughts to work, Hange burst in.

"Levi, I've got good news for you! They're sending us a...!" But before she could finish, the Captain looked at her with displeasure.

"A titan, you've already told me." He looked at the table. He knew of her enthusiasm for the titans, but she didn't have to repeat it every moment.

The team leader drew closer, and she looked at him, puzzled. "I hadn't told you I've just been notified." When Levi heard that, he stood up. He couldn't believe anything that was happening.

The captain left the dining room. In shock, he saw everything that had happened that morning repeating. _Did I travel in time?_ That question struck his brain.

He went to his room and thought carefully about what had occurred in the forest. Suddenly he remembered the blow the titan gave him, so perhaps that had provoked time travel.

He knew he must try, but he wasn't going to let a titan hit him to prove his theory. So he had a better idea, he was going to recreate the effect of the blow and see what came of it.

At the back of the castle, he climbed into one of the windows using the maneuvering equipment. He looked around and jumped into the void. He bent his legs and made the same number of turns. This time the travel was shorter. Levi just returned at the time Hange was heading to the hall to give him the news of the titan.

"What are you doing on the floor?" The team leader asked as she saw Levi lying by the door.

The Captain stood up, dusted his clothes off and turned around. "Wait, there's something I want to tell you." Hange tried to stop him.

"I know about the titan." Without turning his face, he went on his way.

His theory had turned out to be true. Although he still didn't comprehend how he obtained this ability. He was willing to use it to make real those dreams that didn't leave him alone even when he was awake.

"Petra, where is Eren?” Levi asked his young subordinate.

The young woman greeted as appropriate." He was going to take a bath in the upstairs room." Enormous happiness flooded the Captain's body. That was his chance to see if his fantasies could come true. 

Levi went up to the second floor and headed straight to the room they had arranged for the soldiers to take a bath. His face blushed at the thought that he could finally fulfill those dreams.

He approached a bench and saw the uniform perfectly folded, took it in his hands and smelled it with great passion. He wanted to impregnate himself with the sweet essence of the young man. When he lifted his trousers, his underwear fell to the floor, Levi looked at it and kneeled to lift it, at that moment his heart rate accelerated and a heat that he knew perfectly took hold of his crotch.

He squeezed the clothing, then cleared his throat, and took off his clothes. When Levi was naked, he walked to Eren. “I'm going in, don't be surprised. I suppose that, despite your age, you know what it means. You and I are going to have sex...” His eyes didn't give credit to what he saw.

His erection disappeared when he saw Eld in the tub. The man was so surprised that he couldn't say a word. An atrocious silence took hold of the atmosphere. Levi was naked in front of the wrong subordinate. The poor man wanted to cover himself but his body didn't respond.

“What are you staring at, you bastard?!” Levi made the soldier nervous, and he didn't know what to do. “Where's Eren?!” Levi was so ashamed that he didn't even know what he was saying.

Eld stood up and bowed. “Eren is in the contiguous room, sir” He was so afraid that he looked down.

Levi saw the man's nakedness with repulsion. “You filthy bastard, get out of here!” He took what he had at hand and threw it to the soldier who could do nothing but run away naked. Levi was so ashamed of what had happened that his legs kept shaking. Once he was calmer, he got dressed and left the room.

In the hallway, he ran into Eren. “Good afternoon, Captain,” he greeted as appropriate, and a slight smile was drawn on his face.

Under other circumstances, that would have made Levi happy, but he was so upset about everything that he kicked him hard in the stomach. “Stupid brat!” He walked away, leaving the young man lying on the floor.

He went back to the window. This time he'd be sure to fulfill his fantasies about Eren. This new trip took him to the previous night. The watch corresponded to Gunther, so he made sure to tell him that he'd take his turn.

As he went down to the basement, he remembered that in one of his dreams, they had had sex in the basement. Just remembering aroused him. The basement was darker than usual, but he managed to see a silhouette.

Levi approached Eren and hugged him from behind. "Don't be scared. I just want to tell you that I like you more than I thought.” He held him by the shoulders and turned him around. Levi pushed the cadet until they reached the wall and kissed him. It was a kiss full of all the feelings he wasn't able to convey with words.

His lips were wider and rougher than he expected, yet he didn't care. All he wanted was to see his beautiful eyes. Levi held him by the shoulders again and brought him to where the light shone without separating himself from his lips.

The heat of his body was increasing. Levi closed his eyes and placed his hands on Eren's waist to unbuckle his belt. At that moment, someone interrupted them.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you.” It was Eren, who had just come down to the basement. When Levi heard his voice, he opened his eyes and, with surprise, saw that Oluo was the one he had kissed so passionately. Eren bowed and rushed out of the basement.

Levi's gaze turned dark. He spat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Fucking pig. I'm going to kill you.” Oluo was so scared that he began to cry asking for forgiveness, to which Levi responded by beating him until he was satisfied.

Back at the window. Levi made sure to just do the necessary turns to not go back too far in time. This time he returned at dawn.

He went to the kitchen, knowing that Eren would be helping to prepare the meals. “Petra, tell Eren to bring me breakfast to my room.” He turned around before receiving an answer from the woman.

When he arrived in his room, he took off his clothes and went to bed. His plan wouldn't fail this time. Finally, he'd have sex with Eren, and it'd be much better than in his dreams. His fantasies were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” Levi shouted.

The excitement and his memories made his crotch to wake up. On seeing the door open, he threw the sheet to the floor, leaving his naked body exposed. “Come with me and let's have sex all day...” But it seemed as if fate was making fun of him. Gunther looked at him in horror. 

The man cleared his throat and left the breakfast tray on a nearby table. “I'm sorry to have to refuse your offer, but I'm engaged. Excuse me.” He bowed and left the room.

Levi was speechless. He sat down at the foot of the bed and covered his face with both hands. It seemed that not even with time travel, he could get what he desired fervently. He dressed up and went to the window, and again he returned to the dawn.

As he left his room, he ran into Hange. “Levi, I have something to tell you.” The captain was so upset that he ran out of the castle until he got to his horse. The last thing he wanted to hear was something about titans.

Levi arrived at the forest and began to look for the titan that had provoked everything. When he found him, he took off his jacket and prepared to face him. “Damn beast. Because of your stupid guilt, I have lived the worst moments of my life!” He threw himself with great ferocity and attacked him until there was nothing left of the enormous body.

Exhausted by the attack, he lay down on the ground and dropped his blades. On the inside of his wrist could be seen two numbers, a zero and a one. It seemed that the acorn had given him the ability to time travel and not the titan. Those strange numbers were the number of trips he still had. Obviously, he never noticed that.

When he got to the castle, he headed straight to the dining room. He approached Eren and hit the table to draw everyone's attention. “I'm having sex with Eren in my room tonight, so no one should interrupt us!” At the end of that statement, he stepped out of the room, leaving his squad perplexed. Especially the young cadet.

This time he'd fulfill his fantasy. It was what the Captain repeated over and over in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
I hope you have enjoyed this parody where our beloved Levi lived many embarrassing situations because of his lust :P


End file.
